


Pin Me Down and Take Me

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Lisa, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Sub Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa pets down his chest, and he buries his face between her breasts. She cards her fingers through his hair as they tangle themselves together.<br/>“I love you, Lis.”<br/>“I love you, too, Dean. Go to sleep.”<br/>“Yes, ma’am.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin Me Down and Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean has never done this with anyone. He’s never even done it with himself. Well, maybe in secret, but he’s not about to tell Lisa that.

That strap-on she has is _huge_ , and Dean’s not sure he wants that for his first time, but she told him it was going to feel amazing no matter what.

It’s made of thick, black silicone Dean needs to get inside of himself _now_. His mouth waters just looking at it, thinking about it.

He sits patiently on the edge of the bed for her to come out of the bathroom that she’s getting ready in.

His cock is hard between his legs, curving up towards his belly to drip pre-come there. He squirms for a moment, trying to get comfortable, but the sheets offer just that bit of friction, and then he can’t stop.

“Dean,” Lisa snaps, and he stops his movements, frozen in fear of being punished. His ass is still the slightest bit red from the spanking he got the other day. There are bruises on his hips, and his nipples still hurt when taut because of how she twists them between her teeth, but his mouth and hole are ready to be used, and he hopes they are -- and soon or he’s going to hurt himself trying to keep still. “Hands and knees,” she commands, and he scrambles to complete the task.

He braces himself on his elbows, head resting on a pillow, knees sinking slowly into the memory foam of their mattress.

She climbs up behind him, kneeling there with the strap-on accentuating her hips beautifully. He’s always liked the dip of her waist and the slight roundness of her belly because of all the good home-cooked meals he makes. He loves the curve of her breasts and the jut of her jaw. They’re all places he hopes to kiss every day for the rest of his life.

She grabs his hips suddenly, and he tenses.

"Shush, baby boy. Do you want this?" She asks, sliding the slicked dildo between his parted ass cheeks.

He inhales sharply, but he doesn't move.

"Good job, Dean." A finger is pressed to his hole, wet from the lube, and he isn't sure whether he wants to move as far away from her as he can get, or closer. "Dean, you can talk and make noise as much as you want. I want this be as good as it gets, and I promise you I'll make it perfect."

He shivers and whines.

She rewards him by pushing her first finger into him down to the knuckle. He makes a pitiful noise, something high in his throat and in pitch. He flushes, he can feel it go down his chest, up to his cheeks and his ears.

"Good boy."

She wiggles her finger around until the lube is spread, and then she pulls it out. Dean's hole flutters around nothing, but then Lisa is adding her first finger in along with a second.

Dean rides her hand for the few seconds she lets him, and then it's back to business.

She slicks her hand again before a third finger is stretching him wide.

Her other hand keeps his hips still, keeps him from grinding back on her palm.

She smacks his ass when he disobeys, so he stays where he is most of the time.

"I think you're ready, what do you say?" She whispers in his ear, and he shudders.

"Guh," he slurs, nodding his head wildly. She hums approvingly. The head of the dildo pushes just inside of him, and he breathes so hard his head spins.

"Calm yourself or this isn't going to be pleasant. Relax."

He tries to calm the spasming of his muscles, but all he can is try to get the dildo inside of him all the faster.

Lisa thrusts her hips suddenly, and she bottoms out.

"Holy shit!" Dean yells, pounding his fist into the sheets, gripping them in his hands. "Lisa!" He screams as he comes all over his stomach.

He barely hears it, but he catches the hitch in her breath and the quiver of her thighs that means she's probably coming as well.

She flicks a switch and they both call out as the dildo starts vibrating in earnest.

It pushes against Dean's prostate, and no doubt against Lisa's clit.

She whimpers and moans as she starts to thrust faster and faster.

Dean's groans come louder and louder, hummed low in his chest and whimpered high like before as well.

"You're taking my cock so well, Dean. Are you going to come on my dick, Dean? Do it, I dare you."

He comes again, wailing into the blankets as he shreds them.

His legs give out, but Lisa catches him before he can drop completely.

He comes and comes as the dildo jabs at his prostate so hard it's almost painful. But it's also on the other side of perfect that he _needs_.

When he's done he slumps. Lisa lets him drop, pulls out painstakingly slow.

He cants his hips back, but really he barely moves at all.

He's completely spent, muscles totally lax. His thighs shake and his thoughts aren't clear, but he paws at Lisa. She has to get off at least one or two more times before she's sated.

She turns him over on his back and just stares at him. She kisses him slowly, passionately. She'd nips at his lips and tugs at his hair.

She pulls away and crawls up his body until she's sitting on his face.

She takes the strap-on off, throws it to the side, and then her legs are bracketing Dean's head.

She sinks down until Dean can touch her.

She's soaking wet, and he starts to lap at her. He seals his lips around her clit and _sucks_.

She jolts forward to brace the wall, and he lets his jaw go slack so she can ride his face as she pleases.

Her thighs squish his face as she comes. She gasps for breath, and Dean licks her through it, slipping his tongue into her hole.

She grunts and shoves his head away, pulling off in favor of laying down on the bed with a thump.

"Such a good boy for me, Dean, baby," she praises. He licks her come off his lips and chin. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She asks, and he nods his head.

Truthfully, this is the best he's felt in a long time.

“Yeah,” he croaks, his voice cracking.

Lisa pets down his chest, and he buries his face between her breasts. She cards her fingers through his hair as they tangle themselves together.

Her skin is baby soft under his fingertips, and he traces lines in the dip of her collarbones and the spaces between her ribs.

She sighs contentedly, and he pulls her in closer.

“I love you, Lis.”

“I love you, too, Dean. Go to sleep.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She kisses the top of his head, and he drifts to sleep.

In the morning she sucks him off, and he falls back to sleep instantly after. They exchange oral sex throughout the day more often than not, and it’s Dean’s favorite thing.

The next night he falls asleep with the taste of Lisa still on his tongue, and he hopes that never changes.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
